Hawke's Hatchling
by Sonixaly
Summary: Hawke has a child and is eager and proud to introduce him to his friends and of course his lover. A little story about my M!Hawke and poking a bit at socially retarded and baby awkward Fenris. Really Mild M!HawkexFenris


**A/N: This story takes place some time after the quest "Alone".**

**The child is an accident that happened between my Male Hawke and one of the courtesans at The Blooming Rose, a few months before Him and Fenris get back together. I like to imagine that He found out about her being pregnant with his baby and her wanting to get rid of it, and him offering her a large amount of sovereigns to give birth to it and let him have it. But than she dies in child birth and he is told that the baby died as well. Varric later tells him of a rumour that his baby had not died a few months later and was going to be sold to a group of antivan assassins. Than Varric, Bianca and Hawke go and kick some ass and save the baby.**

**any who to the story.**

* * *

Fenris entered his lovers home to see the rest of their companions already there, giving their congratulations to the champion. He grinned as the baby was passed, wailing and screaming from companion to companion. The infant screamed and pulled Isabella's hair, kicked Merrill sobbing, Screamed in Anders Face, and only calmed down a little when it held fistfuls Varric's chest hair.

"When did you get here Fenris?" Avaline asked, as the baby screamed louder in her arms. At the mention of his favorite elf's name, Hawke turned towards the entrance of his house.

" Congratulations Hawke." He said smiling a little, holding a bottle of Tevinter wine up to the champion.

When he saw his Fenris, Dizz Hawke's bright green eyes glittered with delight and he gave the lyrium lined elf his trademark grin.

"Fenris!" He said still grinning, accepting the sad wailing thing from the red-haired captain's arms and crossing the room to stand before him. "Why don't you hold him."

Fenris tried to protest, tried to tell Hawke it was a terrible idea, he even tried to back away, but Hawke was determined to place his angry, fussing child into Fenris's unwilling hands, as their companions watched and laughed.

The moment the little one was placed in Fenris's clawed hands however, he stopped screaming and crying. The tiny boy stared at the now glowing lyrium markings in the elf's face and giggled. He reached up towards Fenris's face, babbling at him.

"Figures." The Rivaini said.

"Hey, Waffles." Varric whispered to Hawke. " The angsty porcupine is glowing, you think it wise to let him hold that thing?"

Hawke smiled.

"Of course Varric. I trust him, and if he drops him i can always make another." The Champion joked.

Everyone watched the elf wondering what he would do. Fenris, on the other hand, felt panicked. Never once in his life, at least that he could remember, had he held an infant before. how could Hawke just place something so delicate into his hands? Hawke had seen what he could do with them. what if he scratched, crushed or simply dropped the child? No. Hawke trusted Fenris, he must have known he would never let harm befall the infant he had almost lost.

Fenris sighed and tried to calm his nerves. A few moments later his markings calmed and he stared into the small human's green eyes, the same shade as his lover's. He looked at the mess of curly black hair on top of his head, a curly mess he was sure Hawke's hair would be in if it wasnt as long as it was. The boy looked so much like his father, Fenris couldn't help but wonder what exactly the infant had inherited from his mother.

Suddenly the infant did something other than make noise and stare and reach towards him. The boy smiled at Fenris, and a small smirk turned up the corner of his mouth.

"He's got your smile Hawke."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the child was rescued from being sold to a group of Antivan assassins, and brought kicking and screaming into the Hawke Estate. In those few weeks Fenris had seen very little of his lover and now wished to see him. He had entered the large house and had been told by the aging dwarf that Hawke was in his bedroom.

The elf sighed when he entered Hawke's room. The rogue was passed out across his bed snoring soundly. Sighing Fenris turned to leave, only to be stopped near the door when he heard the infant, that Hawke had named Eli, begin to stir and make noises. Noises the elf was sure would wake his exhausted companion. He glanced at Hawke than back to the childs crib.

He took a few steps closer to the little Hawke's bed and peered at Eli, and the boy giggled and smiled, reaching for him. Glancing at the snoozing rogue, Fenris sighed and carefully, and awkwardly, picked up the boy and left Hawke's room.

Bodahn and Sandal watched the elf carry the child carefully and very slowly down the stairs and then into Hawke's study.

"Enchantment?" The simple dwarf boy said to his father, concerned.

"It is alright my boy." was all Fenris heard Bodahn say as he closed the door to the study.

He stood in the room with his back against the door and awkwardly looked at the baby before scanning the room for a place to sit with him. Slowly he leaned off the door and walked towards a table in the corner, near the fireplace, between the bookcase, where Hawke would teach him to read.

Before he got comfortable, however, Fenris realised that his gauntlets were probably to sharp for handling an infant. He carefully placed the child in the chair, bunching the blankets around him to keep him from falling over. Once he was certain that little Eli would not fall, he untied the red cloth on his right wrist and removed both of the metal protectors from his hands and carefully re-tied the red cloth back onto his wrist. His hands felt vulnerable and naked, but he felt better knowing the child was safe from any eventual scratches.

Just as he was about to pick up the smiling babbling baby he caught the spikes on his breast-plate in the corner of his eye and growled. He carefully removed his belt and began un-fastening the straps that held the armour into place, than proceeded to pull the rest of it off. The actions caused his tunic to ride up a bit and expose much of his midriff.

"Woooo." Eli cooed, staring happily at the elf's exposed stomach and hips, and Fenris found himself grinning and blushing a bit, in spite of himself.

"Any doubt that you weren't Hawke's son, has left my mind completely." he said to the boy as he straightened his tunic and picked him up.

Sitting down with his love's son in his lap Fenris tried to think of what to do. He noticed the book of Shatrtan he had left here last time Hawke had given him a reading lesson. He grimaced a bit.

"You think you can sit still enough to let me try to read to you?" he asked Eli. The baby only gurgled at him with his fist in his mouth.

* * *

Dizz Hawkes nearly glowing green eyes fluttered open as he yawned and wondered how long his baby had let him sleep. Sighing happily he got out of his bed and walked over to his little Hawkling's bed only to find that the bed was empty.

Panic began to spread through his thoughts. What had happened to his son, had he been kidnapped? It was a possibility, he had many enemies. Fear ran through him as he remembered all to well when Fenris had been taken captive by rebel Mages and a Templar who held an angry grudge on him. He remembered how they had bound him with blood magic and how he looked just laying there in the hot san of the Wounded Coast like he was dead.

No. He had to stay calm. he was sure Bodahn would know where and what happened to his son. He yanked open the door and rushed down the stairs only to see Sandal standing by his enchanting table, his father nowhere to be seen.

Upon seeing Hawke standing at the bottom of the stairs, Sandal walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"Enchantment." the boy said. Hawke took the paper and read it. All the note had said was that Bodahn had gone shopping and would be back shortly. nothing about what had happened to his son.

"Sandal what happened to my son, Where is he?" Dizz tried asking the blonde dwarf.

"Pretty lady go home." the boy said looking concerned. Pretty lady? who was he talking about? His mother? Leandra Hawke had died three years ago, why would Sandal be talking about her? No he had heard him call someone else that recently, but who?

Suddenly he heard some giggling coming from his study. Dizz rushed to the door and opened it, and let out a sigh of relief. It was Fenris that Sandal had called a pretty lady. Hawke found himself grinning looking at the elf, his elf, sitting near the fireplace with his son in his lap reading to the content child.

"I had watched the kaos...chose..kay-us..Chaos sur...surond.." Fenris stumbled through the words with his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Surrounding." Hawke said walking into the room.

"Surrounding me..." Fenris looked up at Dizz a little shock showing on his face. "Hawke I-"

Hawke cut off what ever the silver-haired elf was going to say, pressing his lips against his. When they parted Hawke grinned at Fenris.

"Next time you take my son for some...reading time, let me know. You scared me." He said taking his son from Fenris's lap and kissing the child's nose.

"That was not my intent i assure you, Hawke-"

"Can't you call me by my first name for once Fenris?"

"Dizz." Fenris mumbled, embarrassed. " You looked so exhausted, i figured it would be fine to take him and let you rest."

"Well...Next time let me know, or i will have visions of blood Mages and angry Tal Vashoth." Dizz said grinning. "Fenris, Do me a favour love?"

"Tell me, and it is done." The Elf said, staring at Hawke with concern in his deep green eyes.

"Stay with me tonight." Hawke whispered, gently touching the former slaves cheek.

"Of course." Fenris said. He leaned in and kissed Hawke passionately. When they parted he smiled at the handsome rogue and whispered "I am yours."

* * *

**A/N: aha so there it is.**

** The whole pretty lady thing was a joke me and my brother made while I was playing the game. I had ran to sandal and said "Fenris broke up with me, quick Sandal console me!" and he said something about a pretty lady being scary, and we thought he ment Fenris XD. then we joked that Fenris had asked the boy to enchant his sword and when hawke came home, he asks hawke if the pretty lady would go home, meaning Fenris of course. and it sort of became head-cannon to me XD**

**Hope you enjoyed my little story :]**


End file.
